1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to non-volatile-memory based programmable logic devices. More particularly, the present invention pertains to memory cells for use in non-volatile-memory based programmable logic devices such as field-programmable-gate-array (FPGA) devices.
2. The Prior Art
Numerous non-volatile memory cells have been proposed for use in programmable logic devices such as FPGAs. As non-exhaustive examples, U.S. Pat. No. 6,144,580 discloses embodiments where p-channel and n-channel non-volatile MOS transistors are connected in series and have different control gate connection arrangements. U.S. Pat. No. 6,356,478 discloses p-channel and n-channel non-volatile MOS transistors sharing a common floating gate and a common control gate. U.S. Pat. No. 5,740,106 discloses several different variations on p-channel and n-channel non-volatile MOS transistors connected in series. Some share common floating gates. U.S. Pat. No. 5,847,993 discloses several different variations on p-channel and n-channel volatile and non-volatile MOS transistors connected in series. Some share common floating gates. U.S. Pat. No. 5,640,344 discloses p-channel and n-channel non-volatile MOS transistors sharing a common floating gate and a common control gate.